Amazon High
In this two-hour pilot film, a Los Angeles teenager is sent 6000 years into the past to form the Amazon Nation. Summary In modern day Los Angeles where high schooler Cyane is trying desperately to become a cheerleader. Cyane is an orphan being raised by her uncle, a preoccupied scientist who is kind, but not terribly interested in his niece. Cyane is rather desperate to be accepted in her high school, she is trying out for cheerleader and is trying very hard to be in the right group. When her friend is sexually harassed by a popular jock, Cyane doesn't defend her because she likes the jock's friend. When her uncle talks to her about getting good grades, she says it's not wise to be seen as too smart because it turns the boys off. Little does Cyane know that her life is about to change. In a far off land a few millennium back, a young female warrior Samsara is consulting a medicine man. Her tribe is in trouble and she needs help. She wants him to contact and bring them a legendary warrior, the Atma. So with a bone dagger in one hand and some blood the medicine man begins the spell. Back in Los Angeles, Cyane is talking with her uncle, telling him about getting on the cheer leading squad and asking for some money. Her uncle shows her some artifacts he has received including a very familiar bone dagger. When her uncle leaves the lab, Cyane picks up the dagger and she vanishes. A startled and screaming Cyane appears before Samsara, who is mightily unimpressed by the conjured Atma. Cyane is taken back to the tribe's cave. There she meets a young girl, Olan, who is about her own age. Cyane is of course very confused, thinking that she may have been kidnapped by cultists, but when she and her young friend meet up with a saber tooth tiger, she knows she's in the past. Cyane, although wishing to go home, fits rather well into the tribe. Cyane shows her friend how to chew bubble gum, introduces her to lipstick and saves her friend from the tiger with modern pepper spray. Karina, the tribe's leader, is the epitome of an earth mother. Kindly and wise with a gentle sense of humor, she seems willing to accept Cyane as the Atma. The only one not happy is Samsara, who finds Cyane woefully inadequate as the Atma. She of course challenges Cyane to a duel, a duel Olan cheerfully informs Cyane she will probably lose and if she does, would like to have her footwear. Samsara is a formidable warrior but not very bright at times. Cyane cleverly turns the challenge into a foot race much to Karina's amusement and Sam's disgust. During the race Cyane falls into a river and is fished out by a monosyllabic caveman named Kor. Cyane and Kor are attracted to one another, but Samsara shows up and tries to kill Kor. He is saved by Cyane, but since Kor belongs to an enemy tribe, Cyane is in big trouble. She must face a trial by the tribe. Karina explains to Cyane why her actions were so serious. The tribe that Kor belongs to is composed of vicious cannibals. Karina's tribe once had men in it, they were the beloved husbands, fathers, and sons of the women Cyane now sees. When the woman were off with the medicine man one day, the cannibals attacked the men and killed them all. Samsara who always was with her father saw the whole thing and now is consumed by revenge. The Atma was the one who was to lead them to victory, but now she has sided with one of the enemy. Her only chance now is to convince the council to let her live. At the council meeting, Cyane pull out all the stops and uses every "can't we all just get along" cliché and she convinces the council to let her live. She has however tapped into the tribe's real need to find a way to rebuild its life. The tribe then takes her out on a hunting party to kill wild horses. Cyane not understanding the intent of the hunt joyfully leaps on the back of the lead stallion. The tribe has never seen anyone ride a horse and this confirms their belief that she is truly the Atma. She is adopted into the tribe and Cyane becomes concerned about the tribe's well-being. When Olan tells her of the tribe's desire to return to the valley they came from, Cyane devises a plan to give the tribe a tactical advantage. Apparently, Olan has a very interesting talent. She can talk to animals. So she and Cyane go have a chat with the stallion that leads the horses. The stallion however is not interested in becoming a slave to humans and things get worse when Cyane and Olan are captured by the cannibals. At the cannibal camp, things aren't good. Although Cyane gets a proposal of marriage from Kor, her happiness is somewhat dampened by the fact that Olan will be the main course at the wedding reception. Cyane and Olan therefore plot their escape and while Olan makes it, Cyane gets captured again. Kor is ordered to kill her, but he can't and just in the nick of time. Samsara and the female warriors rescue her. Meanwhile the medicine man, the last male in Karina's tribe, is dying. He gives Cyane the power to return to her home and she does. Although gone for only a moment in the present era, Cyane has changed. At cheer leading practice, when her friend is harassed by the jock. She gives him a mean wedgie and makes him apologize. She feels increasingly that she does not belong in the present, but that her heart is with the tribe in the past. She decides to return and after thanking her uncle for caring of her, she uses the dagger to return. She is now determined that the tribe will take back the valley. Once back with the tribe, she and Olan go back to visit the stallion. This time Cyane has a secret weapon, sugar cubes. The stallion now agrees to help Cyane and an ambush is planned. The cannibal tribe now is moving into the valley, and Kor is now their prisoner. Karina lures the cannibals into battle and just as the women appear to be beaten. Cyane, Samsara, Olan and a host of mounted warriors attack with Cyane shouting "Amazons rule". The cannibals are defeated. Although Samsara wants to massacre to enemy, Karina stops her and Samsara storms off in disgust. Cyane rescues Kor and sends him off to lead his people in peace. At the celebration that night, Karina declares that from now on, her tribe will be known as the Amazons and in honor of their dead men, no man will ever belong to their tribe. The movies ends with Cyane and Olan, sporting a new pair of red sneakers, dancing with the Amazons. Disclaimer No disclaimer. Background Information * Although the pilot failed to go to series, much of the plot and footage was recycled into the XWP episode "Lifeblood." Links and References Cast * Danielle Cormack as Samsara * Selma Blair as Cyane * Karl Urban as Kor * Claudia Black as Karina * Monica McSwain as Olan * Dwayne Cameron as Leon References * Amazon * Los Angeles * Atma * Atma Dagger * Tretomlec Category:Amazon High